Puerta entreabierta
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: 3 drabbles que relatan la relación de Severus Snape con Lily Evans. Cómo empezó y terminó todo y como el destino siempre nos devuelve lo que perdimos, aunque no de la forma que esperábamos. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
1. El inicio

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto Especial: "El Príncipe Mestizo". _

* * *

**El inicio…**

—Hola, me llamo James.

—Lily.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Severus como una daga. Sabía que él iría a Slytherin. Soñaba con seguir los pasos del gran Salazar. Quería ser un mago respetado y temido por el mundo mágico.

Sí, Severus Snape tenía muchos planes, pese a su corta edad, pero no contaba con que su mejor amiga sería seleccionada para la casa rival.

Había conocido a Lily Evans meses antes, cuando la escuchó discutir con la muggle de su hermana.

Cuando Severus se acercó a la niña de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, no esperó que se hicieran amigos tan rápido. Él no era un niño muy sociable, prefería los libros a las personas, pero con ella era diferente. Lily era especial.

Por eso, cuando vio que el Sombrero la mandaba a Gryffindor, se dijo que intentaría por todos los medios mantener su amistad.

Y quién sabe, quizás con el tiempo…

* * *

 _Llevaba tiempo sin escribir nada de uno de los personajes más polémicos y más amados/odiados de la saga. Severus siempre ha despertado en mí una mezcla de rabia, amor y pena, así que pensé en hacerle un homenaje y relatar cómo empezó y terminó su historia con Lily Evans._

 _Espero que os haya gustado,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. del fin

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto Especial: "El Príncipe Mestizo". _

* * *

… **del fin**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios lo había dicho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Un instante, un solo instante de ira había servido para echar a perder años de amistad. Había sido tan estúpido como para creer que podría llamarla _eso_ sin que hubiera consecuencias.

Por una estúpida discusión Severus había perdido al amor de su vida. Sí, llevaba enamorado de Lily Evans casi desde que la conoció. ¿Pero quién no se enamoraría de ella? Era preciosa, inteligente, divertida, y lo más importante: había permanecido al lado de Severus a pesar de todo. Él sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero había tenido la esperanza de que eso cambiara con el paso del tiempo.

Hasta aquel momento. Severus ya no tenía esperanza alguna en recuperarla. Había visto el dolor y la incredulidad en sus ojos cuando la insultó delante de todos. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

Una palabra había bastado para destruir algo que pudo haber sido precioso.


	3. No todo está perdido

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto Especial: "El Príncipe Mestizo". _

* * *

**No todo está perdido**

Otro año más. Otro año soportando a los mismos niños repelentes de siempre. Severus detestaba su trabajo. No soportaba tener que aguantar los gritos, las risas, las muestras públicas de afecto.

—¡Harry Potter!

O quizás aquel año era diferente.

Severus había deseado con toda su alma no oír ese nombre. Apenas podía soportar el mero pensamiento, mucho menos la presencia del niño. ¿Por qué Merlín era tan cruel?

Cuando fue seleccionado para Gryffindor —siguiendo la tradición familiar, al parecer—, Severus se obligó a apartar la mirada, pero no pudo resistirse.

Contuvo el aliento. Era exactamente como su padre: el mismo pelo, la misma sonrisa, hasta las mismas gafas.

Pero…

Sus ojos.

Había heredado los ojos de Lily, verdes como un mar de hierba. Mirarlos era como sumergirse en el dolor de un 31 de octubre.

Odió al niño por conservar un pedacito de Lily, aunque sentía que debía protegerlo.

Por ella.

Se lo debía.


End file.
